User talk:Napster964
People who wanna talk to me - do me a favour... Make what you want clear and in a readable size font & text-size. You can put them at the top, but don't put it over this message. LEAVE THIS MESSAGE ALONE - MY EDITING HELP Hi Napster964 -- we are excited to have Playstation Wikia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela =Hi, sorry to nag :P= I'd like to make a new site. For the Playstation X (PSX). And i want to ask, can i be a moderator or something? I know VERY much about the Playstation era. ( im a PS fan, and has ALL kinds of playstations) My username is danalex. Sure, knock yourself out! Not many people use this, and it's not really had a great deal of my attention :P Thanks for the help and welcome to the team! Napster964 22:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, am i a moderator now?-- 15:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) A few thoughts... First of all, you might want to join the Wikia Gaming project. You'll be able to get a bit more exposure for your wiki that way (and since you're just starting off, that'll help a lot). Secondly, you know how you joined the KoL forums for what looks like the sole purpose of promoting your wiki? That makes you look kind of bad. Try not to do it. Good luck with this wiki. —[[wikia:User:Hinoa|'Hinoa']] un.gsu 00:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Angela's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 05:09, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Attribution Hi, just letting you know, I've added templates for articles that uses content from Wikipedia to properly attribute the credits. -PanSola 19:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ...Fair enough, I see no problem with that. I haven't been on Wikia for a while, due to mass amounts of GCSE coursework, but with any luck that'll stop soon, seeing how I get a week off in just 2 weeks! --Napster964 15:02, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hello, Napster. I seen that you logged in recently and I would like to know if I could have bureaucrat rights here on the wiki. I see that you haven't edited in a long time, and if I could take over the wiki, per se. Due to the annoucement of the PS4, I would like to make this wiki more fanatic to those who come to view news and the what-nots. I'm an admin on several other wikis, and I could advance this wiki a lot. Thank you if you consider it. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC)